Hero Factory TV Show
For a while now websites such as BZPower have been telling us that there is a Hero Factory T.V. Show coming out. This is true. Various magazines and catalogues have also told us that it will be released this September. The Director of the series it would seem is Mark Baldo and the lead writer is Sean Catherine Derek. Summary if you wanna get on Stormer's good side, then let him get the bigger picture. ]]Welcome to the Hero Factory. A place where the most advanced and skilled Heroes in the universe are built to serve one function – saving the world from evil. Alpha team leader Stormer is the best and toughest Hero at the Hero Factory. It helps that he has Bulk and Stringer on his team, but he is driven by something deep inside of him. Years ago, when he was still just a Rookie, he was on a dangerous mission. Their leader was wounded and it was up to Stormer and his fellow Rookie, Von Ness, to save the city. But Von Ness deserted him, and Stormer was forced to go into battle alone. He succeeded that day, just like he has on every mission since then, but he still carries around the feeling that something is left unfinished. A new Rookie team has been assigned to complete their training with Stormer and his crew. Furno looks to be the best Rookie the Factory has seen since Stormer was a Rookie himself. He takes his position as a Hero in training very seriously and yearns for Stormer’s approval, and will push himself to do whatever it takes to get it. He’s joined by fellow Rookies Breez and Surge, as they try to prove to Stormer and each other why they are ready to become true Heroes. As the six Heroes begin to work together on their missions, they start to realize that the bad guys they are fighting are working for someone. Someone from Stormer’s past, with an evil agenda to take down the Hero Factory and Stormer himself. Comic The comic that depicts the events of many episodes told some minor details quite differently. The clash between Furno and Corroder in the TV show is short, the combatants hit each other only a few times, and it has a humorous scene during which a huge metal bar gets stuck in Corroder's mouth. In the comic, the fight is more violent, and Furno hits and kicks his opponent several times. Also, at the end of the comic, the villains give a briefing to their employer, Von Nebula. In the series, Von Nebula appears first in the third episode, and is alone. Continuity Errors A recurring continuity error throughout the series is how suddenly the Heroes' armor gets damaged. Literally, in one shot, they are completely shiny and clean, but when the action starts, scrape and dirt marks appear all over them. Not only on the larger, more exposed surfaces, but also on the smaller and well hidden pieces, like their fingers get battered. Sometimes even those Heroes get damaged who haven't done anything yet, just stood there. For more errors, see HF004 and HF003. Episodes * The Trials of Furno, on 4th September 2010 HF001 * Core Crisis, on 11th September 2010 HF002 * The Enemy Within, on 18th September 2010 HF003 * Von Nebula, on 25th September 2010 HF004 Characters See Also * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show * List of Hero Factory Series Episodes * Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies * Voice Actors Source * BZPower: Hero Factory TV Images Emerge * Hero Factory Website: German * TVRage: Cast and Episode Names Category:Content Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2010 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Alpha Team Category:News